Field of the Invention
This application relates to point of sale (POS) systems integration and information translation in kiosk-based quick service restaurant ordering systems. In particular, this application relates to systems and methods which allow kiosk-based ordering environment to easily maintain price and menu synchronization with multiple POS systems.
Description of the Related Technology
In a quick service restaurant (QSR) environment, customer-operated ordering kiosks may be utilized to allow customers to place their food orders. These customer-operated ordering kiosks (also referred to herein as “self-service kiosks”) typically display menus or items available for purchase. In some instances, the kiosk ordering systems may be tied into a point of sale (POS) system which is used to manage sales, inventory, and other aspects of the broader QSR operation. Existing restaurant POS systems do not integrate effectively with self-service kiosks across a chain or brand of retail environments in which product items (and their underlying data) are represented in different ways among different stores, locations, regions, and the like.